Use of liquid dispensing covers for liquid containers holding liquids are well known in the art. Such covers often form part of, or are connected or connectable to, containers, for example glasses or cups, for storing liquid for drinking and provide a dispenser through which liquid may pass to be dispensed, for example released or poured, typically into the mouth of a user for drinking of the liquid.
Such dispensers often include spouts, dispensing apertures, or the like through which the liquid may pass. The remainder of the cover sealingly mates or co-operates with the container to sealingly impede spillage or escape of the liquid therefrom. For example, such covers may often be connected to a rim or top end of the container which defines a container aperture for the container. In such cases, the cover sealingly engages the container top end and covers the container aperture to impede escape or release of the liquid therethrough. Thus, dispensing of the liquid is limited to passage through the dispenser, typically situated proximal an edge or side of the cover for convenient placement of the mouth or lips of the user thereupon for drinking the liquid. Unfortunately, such covers often allow spillage of the liquid through the dispenser, especially if the dispenser means has no closing means, such as an aperture cover, flap, or like for closing the dispenser is provided. Further, even when such closing means is present, it must often, inconveniently, be engaged and disengaged by the user's hand. Such is the case, for example, for conventional covers which have flaps extending over the dispensing aperture as the closing means, the flap being foldable back and forth between open and closed configurations to selectively uncover and recover the dispensing aperture. Obviously, such constraints can render closure and opening of the cover aperture by the user quite cumbersome, and even dangerous, when the liquid is a hot liquid and/or when user is engaged in other activities requiring use of the user's hands, for example driving.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved liquid dispensing cover.